I'd rather buffet the sea
by AliceAjar
Summary: Suite de ma fanfiction "The Shore" qui est une SwanQueen dans le monde réel. Cela se passe six ans après les évènements de "The Shore".
1. Chapter 1

Emma poussa lentement la porte de la maison et la referma délicatement derrière elle. Elle ôta rapidement ses chaussures et accrocha sa veste au porte manteau de l'entrée, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Elle avança à pas de loup vers le salon, et lorsque Ruby l'aperçut depuis le canapé, elle se leva d'un bond, éteignant l'écran de télévision d'un rapide geste de la main.

« Salut Emma, » chuchote la jeune femme qui s'est récemment teint les cheveux en rouge. « Henry a un peu traîné sur l'heure du coucher mais il a fini par s'endormir. Il te réclamait, et...

-Je sais, » la coupe Emma d'un geste de la main. « Plus le temps passe et plus il est difficile de lui faire entendre raison. » souffle-t-elle. « Hope se repose aussi ?

-Elle dort comme une bûche! » glousse la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, sous le regard amusé d'Emma.

« Très bien.. merci beaucoup Ru' » chuchote t-elle en donnant une accolade à la jeune femme.

« Vous me devez un rencard, Emma Swan.. » rougit alors la dénommée Ruby.

« Je te demande pardon ?

-Un rencard. » répète t-elle en rougissant de plus belle. « J'ai promis de te faire goûter les fameux sandwichs de crème glacée et de te forcer à regarder Scream avec moi si tu parviens à rentrer avant minuit un de ces soirs...

-C'est vrai... » souffle la blonde en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. « Je suis désolée, j'ai beaucoup de travail et..

-Je sais que tu es débordée, Emma, » la coupe la rouquine. « Je disais ça pour plaisanter. » ment elle en baillant pour se donner une contenance.

« En tout cas merci, » répète Emma.

« Bonne soirée, Emma Swan, » annonce la rouquine en enfilant sa veste et en remettant ses chaussures.

« Bonne soirée, Ruby. » lui réplique la blonde alors que la porte d'entrée se referme enfin sur la baby-sitter.

Épuisée de sa journée, Emma décide de simplement aller se coucher, non sans aller vérifier d'abord que ses enfants dorment à poings fermés dans leurs chambres respectives.

C'est Gold qui avait conseillé à Emma d'engager Ruby comme baby-sitter pour l'aider à soutenir le rythme de ses journées chargées. Ruby récupérait Henry à l'école et Hope à la garderie tous les soirs de la semaine, et se chargeait de les surveiller jusqu'au retour de la policière. Ruby avait longtemps été baby-sitter avant qu'un ami ne la réfère auprès de la banque pour occuper ce que sa grand mère désignait comme « un vrai travail ». Mais la jeune femme préférait de loin passer du temps avec des enfants plutôt qu'accueillir des clients ou signer des demandes de retrait. Aussi avait elle accepté immédiatement la proposition d'Emma, lorsque celle-ci l'avait contactée quatre mois plus tôt.

Au delà d'être une gardienne hors pair pour ses enfants, Ruby était d'une agréable compagnie. Emma et elle avaient souvent partagé des fins de soirées à manger du popcorn et discuter devant un film, alors que les enfants étaient couchés. Malheureusement, si elle l'appréciait fortement, la policière ne pouvait se plier aux réelles intentions de la jeune femme rousse. Elle adorait sa compagnie et la considérait comme une bonne amie mais cela ne pouvait aller plus loin. Emma n'en était tout simplement pas capable.

7h43

« Tu as réussi à la trouver ? » demande l'adolescent en avalant une nouvelle bouchée de céréales.

Face à lui, Emma boit son café en surveillant que sa cadette ne se barbouille pas du gruau qu'elle est en train de dévorer.

« Trouver qui? » questionne Hope d'une voix fluette en prenant une nouvelle cuillerée.

Emma lance alors un regard sombre à Henry, avant de se racler la gorge pour se donner une contenance.

« Non, Henry. » réplique la policière. « Mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je suis tenue par...

-Le secret professionnel ouais, » soupire le garçon. « Tu le répète tout le temps mais en attendant...

-Ne me pousse pas à bout, Henry. » le coupe sa mère sur un ton froid. « Et va te préparer, s'il te plaît. Tu vas être en retard. »

« Est ce que c'est toi qui m'amène ce matin? Ou bien tu vas encore demander à Mary de te remplacer dans ton rôle de mère ? » s'enquiert l'adolescent d'un air de défi.

De son côté, Emma déglutit de rage. Si les derniers mois ont été compliqués pour eux, Henry devient de plus en plus insolent, dernièrement. Et, étant angoissée par son propre travail, Emma a du mal à supporter les remarques de son aîné. Néanmoins elle prend une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant de lui répondre.

« C'est moi qui vous amène. » souffle-t-elle. « Je sais que tu commence un peu plus tard mais j'aimerais qu'on discute après que j'ai déposé Hope à la garderie.

-Si ça te chante, » soupire l'adolescent en repoussant son bol de céréales vide et en se levant de table.

Emma soupire pour apaiser enfin la colère qui grondait en elle, et s'attelle à essuyer le menton de la petite fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'amener se préparer dans sa chambre.

Plus tard.

« C'est ici. » indique Emma en garant sa voiture devant un immeuble sombre dont la façade dissimule les immenses lofts de leurs propriétaires, à l'intérieur.

Henry se tourne vers elle, interdit, et la questionne du regard.

« Ici qu'elle...

-C'est la dernière adresse que j'ai trouvée, du moins. » explique Emma.

« Alors allons y! » propose l'adolescent.

« Hors de question, » réplique sa mère. « Je suis bien trop loin dans mon enquête.

-Tu enquête réellement sur elle? » demande le garçon alors qu'une moue dégoûtée se peint sur son visage encore enfantin.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, Henry. » soupire Emma alors que son cœur se serre de douleur.

« Mais c'est ma...

-Je sais, » le coupe la blonde. « Mais ses agissements des derniers mois m'obligent à lancer une enquête plutôt qu'une simple recherche. » explique-t-elle en retenant l'angoisse qui la gagne, mêlée à une pointe de rage.

« Tu lui en veux encore? » ajoute l'adolescent, curieux.

« C'est compliqué, Henry. » rétorque sa mère en ramenant la voiture sur la rue pour prendre la direction de l'école de l'adolescent.

« Tu n'en parles pas... tu ne me dis même pas ce que tu ressens et je ne sais pas quoi penser, M'man... » souffle le garçon alors que de petites larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux.

« C'est compliqué, » répète Emma en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer la tristesse de son aîné.

« Mais je ne sais pas quoi penser Maman! » Gronde à présent l'adolescent. « Ça fait huit mois que je ne l'ai pas vue et qu'on a pas de nouvelles... comme si elle m'avait pas assez manqué avant! »

Il frappe sur le tableau de bord de l'auto, de rage, et Emma sursaute de la violence du garçon. Mais elle ne dit rien, préférant le laisser passer ses nerfs.

« C'est quoi qu'il s'est passé à la fin?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Henry. » soupire Emma.

« Mais enfin on ne disparaît pas pour ça! C'est quoi son problème à la fin?! » tonne-t-il, et la policière remarque que ses joues se teintent de rouge, comme à chaque fois qu'il est hors de lui.

La jeune femme blonde reste interdite face à la colère du garçon. Elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu, et essayé maintes fois de se convaincre que les choses allaient s'arranger, mais la situation ne s'est pas débloquée. Depuis huit mois, elle s'occupe seule de leurs deux enfants et Régina ne semble pas désirer reprendre contact avec eux. Et encore moins revenir vivre la petite vie de famille qu'elles ont pourtant créé.

Emma se retient de donner, elle aussi, un coup sur le tableau de bord alors qu'elle se stationne devant le collège d'Henry. _Je n'en peux plus_ , songe-t-elle.

« Bonne journée, à ce soir. » souffle le garçon en sortant rapidement de la voiture et en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Emma ne prend même pas le temps de répondre, et se contente d'allumer le poste radio pour se changer les idées.

Neuf mois auparavant, Vincent lui demandait de rejoindre d'autres agents a Londres pour une mission de traque. D'autres attentats avaient eu lieu dans la capitale britannique et les services secrets du monde entier se mobilisaient pour retrouver les coupables et empêcher que les tragédies ne se répètent.

Après avoir passé un mois éprouvant à Londres, Emma avait reçu, un soir, un message de son ex petite amie. Une photo que Sheppard avait prise à Montréal, sur laquelle on voyait Régina embrasser langoureusement une de ses amies. Ne supportant pas le choc, la policière était revenue immédiatement au Canada, et Régina lui avait avoué l'avoir trompée après une soirée fortement arrosée. Elle avait expliqué à Emma que son absence l'affectait trop, et qu'elle ne l'avait plus supportée.

Mais la jeune femme blonde ne l'entendit pas de cette manière. Une dispute éclata entre elles deux et prit des proportions dépassant largement la simple histoire de tromperie. Emma avait quitté le domicile familial avec Henry et Hope, laissant Régina _quelques jours pour y réfléchir_.

Mais une semaine après, la portoricaine avait quitté la maison avec toutes ses affaires, et choisit de ne plus donner signe de vie à ceux qui constituaient, autrefois, sa famille.

Malheureusement, Emma eut rapidement des nouvelles de la banquière, lorsque Gold lui demanda pourquoi Regina avait démissionné précipitamment, et, un peu plus tard, lorsque le lieutenant de police Boisvin lui annonça que le chapitre portoricain avait réouvert à Montréal. Cette fois, il portait le nom de Mills, et semblait sévir bien plus que son prédécesseur... Aussi Emma s'était elle vue débuter une enquête sur sa propre ex-conjointe -même si elle ignorait où en était réellement sa relation avec Regina- car son supérieur estimait qu'elle était la plus à même de la mener jusqu'au bout.

Sean, de son côté, n'avait pas pu aider Emma. Les portoricains avaient coupé toutes leurs alliances avec les motards et, s'il avait essayé mainte fois de s'entretenir avec leur nouvelle chef pour négocier, Derry n'avait jamais obtenu l'autorisation de parler à Regina.

Vendredi soir, 23h10

Emma pousse la lourde porte de l'établissement et, avant même que le videur ne s'approche pour la fouiller, elle lui montre son insigne de police. Il acquiesce d'un air grave et mime une révérence pour la laisser passer.

Henry et Hope passaient la nuit chez leur tante Mary, et devaient s'être endormis devant un film avec leurs cousines. Emma avait toute la nuit devant elle.

Par précaution, elle avait laissé son arme de service dans sa voiture, mais avait gardé son insigne, sachant que ça lui ferait sauver de précieuses secondes auprès du videur.

Elle joua des coudes dans la foule d'hommes qui étaient proches du bar et, une fois arrivée devant l'épais comptoir, demanda à un barman de voir la gérante de l'établissement.

Une jeune femme rousse apparut alors quelques minutes plus tard, et, lorsqu'elle aperçut Emma, son éternel sourire radieux disparut. La policière put aisément lire l'angoisse se dessiner sur le visage de sa belle-sœur.

« Elle n'est pas là, Emma. » débuta Kelly d'un air grave.

« Ne te fous pas de moi, K. Elle n'est nulle part ailleurs, » réplique Emma d'un ton sec. « Je dois lui parler. »

L'hésitation de la rouquine fut visible, alors qu'elle déglutissait pour contenir sa panique.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.. » répéta t elle.

Mais le regard d'Emma lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne plierait pas, aussi lui indiqua-t-elle une salle annexe de l'établissement. Kelly rejoint la policière devant la porte de la salle VIP du club, et hésita un instant :

« Tu es..

-Je ne suis pas armée, Kelly. » la rassura la blonde en remontant son chemisier sur ses hanches pour lui prouver qu'elle ne mentait pas.

« Très bien, » souffla la rouquine dont les traits étaient à présent crispés de terreur.

Elle ouvrit la porte et, d'un geste du doigt, indiqua à Emma un coin particulier de la salle.

Des danseuses à demi nues se déhanchaient sur un podium au milieu de la pièce, et la musique résonnait moins forts entre les murs que dans la partie régulière du club. Emma avança lentement, respirant à grande bouffées pour se préparer à la confrontation.

Elle savait que Regina fréquentait souvent le club de Kelly, mais elle n'avait trouvé ni le courage ni le temps d'aller lui parler dans les mois précédents. Aussi ce soir s'était-elle servi deux verres de scotch avant de se décider à prendre la route vers la _Green Room_.

Sur l'immense canapé de cuir que Kelly lui avait désigné, Emma remarqua une dizaine de personnes qui paraissaient tous avoir de passionnantes discussions avec leurs voisins. Sur la table au milieu trônait un seau rempli de glace et de bouteilles de champagne. D'autres bouteilles d'alcool traînaient ça et là sur la table, et chacun avait un verre à la main. Au centre du canapé, la blonde reconnut immédiatement la personne qu'elle venait voir, et son cœur se serra. La portoricaine semblait plongée dans une conversation fort intéressante avec la jeune fille à sa droite, et sa main posée sur sa cuisse indiquait qu'elle essayait clairement de la séduire. Emma tenta de faire fi de ses sentiments et continua d'avancer vers le cercle.

Regina avala une nouvelle gorgée de son verre et réprima un hoquet. Elle sentit son esprit divaguer légèrement, comme si un coussin de plumes avait remplacé son cerveau. Elle sourit, consciente que l'alcool faisait enfin effet, et plaça sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme qu'elle tentait de séduire depuis le début de la soirée. Elle était blonde, jeune, et ses yeux bleus attiraient la portoricaine autant que la finesse de ses jambes. Regina n'avait pas manqué non plus de remarquer la poitrine généreuse de l'inconnue, et savait déjà qu'elle allait tout faire pour la ramener chez elle à la fin de la soirée.

Cela faisait quelques mois que la portoricaine se refusait à passer ses nuits seule, et encore moins sobre. Elle prétendait profiter enfin de sa jeunesse alors qu'en réalité, elle était seulement terrifiée par ses démons qui n'attendaient que le déclin du soleil pour l'assaillir...

Alors qu'elle se tourne de nouveau vers la table pour se resservir un verre de whisky, Regina sursaute en apercevant Emma. La policière rejoint enfin le petit groupe et, ne donnant aucune espèce d'attention à la blonde, s'adresse directement à son ex conjointe.

« Regina il faut qu'on parle. » crache-t-elle, tentant autant qu'elle peut de dissimuler la rage qui broie son cœur depuis qu'elle a aperçu la brune.

« Je t'écoute, » sourit Regina, qui est pourtant décontenancée.

Elle essaie toujours de garder une attitude décontractée auprès de ses pairs. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle sait que son chapitre effraie la moitié de la ville depuis presque six mois et le pouvoir qu'elle a acquis en ce court laps de temps est aussi grisant que libérateur.

Quand elle domine ses pairs, ou quand elle leur ordonne d'aller dérouiller un traitre, elle oublie aisément qu'elle ne ressent, en réalité, plus aucune envie d'exister. L'emprise qu'elle a sur nombre de ses prospects lui permet de ne pas songer à ses actes passés, et elle en a presque oublié le concept même de regret. Presque est le mot approprié, car lorsqu'elle se retrouve seule, chez elle, elle redescend bien rapidement dans les enfers qu'elle n'a, en réalité, pas quitté depuis huit mois.

« Pas ici. Dehors. » ordonne la policière.

La brune sourcille et laisse échapper un rire mesquin pour se donner une contenance auprès de ses acolytes qui ont commencé à suivre la conversation.

Mais, au fond d'elle, Regina meurt d'envie de se lever et de suivre Emma. Elle rêverait que la blonde lui annonce qu'elle l'a pardonnée et que tout peut reprendre comme avant. Mais Regina n'est pas dupe. Ce serait bien trop simple. Et ça n'arrivera pas, pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait.

Alors que les autres commencent à glousser également devant la condescendance de leur chef, Regina se lève, laissant échapper un soupir qui signifie que ça l'ennuie profondément. Elle se retourne rapidement vers la blonde qu'elle a laissé sur le canapé et lui adresse un clin d'œil complice. Emma commence alors à prendre le chemin de la sortie, qui permet aux fumeurs de ne pas envahir l'espace intérieur de leurs volutes cancéreuses, suivie par une Regina légèrement titubante.

Elles s'éloignent rapidement du groupe des fumeurs qui discutent devant l'entrée, et la portoricaine sait déjà que son ego l'empêchera de plier à ce que va lui dire la blonde. Quoi qu'elle lui propose.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux? » demande-t-elle en allumant une cigarette, devant le regard ébahi d'Emma.

« Tu fumes, maintenant?! » s'étonne la policière, mais un haussement d'épaules est la seule réponse que Regina lui donne.

« Henry veut te voir. Il a besoin de toi. Et Hope aussi... » reprend alors la blonde d'un air sérieux. Elle a envie d'ajouter qu'elle aussi aimerait retrouver Regina à chaque fois qu'elle rentre, le soir, mais s'est retenue. Ce serait trop simple.

C'est la première fois qu'elles se revoient depuis leur séparation, et Emma remarque que Regina a beaucoup minci. Ses épaules laissent légèrement apparaître les os de ses clavicules et la blonde en vient à se demander si la portoricaine se nourrit correctement, avant de se rappeler que ce ne sont pas ses affaires.

« Eh bien qu'ils viennent me voir! » ricane Regina en prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Ne te fous pas de moi, » réplique Emma entre ses dents. Elle tente d'apaiser sa colère en songeant à autre chose mais la rage semble littéralement couler dans ses veines, faisant trembler ses mains. Elle ne s'en tirera pas comme ça, pas après tout ça.

« A quoi tu joue bon sang?! » explose-t-elle alors, et elle remarque que les yeux de la brune se voilent de tristesse.

« Pourquoi être retournée dans le milieu? Pourquoi fumer? Pourquoi boire à en finir comateuse? Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, Regina, je sais que tu as subi un coma éthylique il y a quelques semaines. Les infirmières de Saint Charles m'ont tout dit. Et pourquoi ne plus donner signe de vie à tes propres enfants ?! » gronde alors la blonde qui a simplement envie d'arracher la cigarette que tient Regina dans sa main droite et lui asséner une claque pour la réveiller.

 _Peut être parce que j'espère qu'entre sauter des repas, boire comme un trou et fumer à longueur de journées, un de ces facteurs m'arrachera enfin définitivement à ce cauchemar, Emma. A moins qu'un de mes nombreux ennemis ne parviennent à en finir avant._

La portoricaine sent un nœud se former dans sa gorge, mais elle ne plie pas. Elle n'en revient toujours pas que la blonde soit venue jusque là pour la confronter après tout ce qu'elle lui a fait subir. Mais elle ne plie pas. Elle est Regina Miller. Elle ne peut pas simplement fondre en larmes et supplier son ex conjointe de tout recommencer à zéro, comme elle l'a fait lors de leur ultime querelle.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

« Mais bon sang réveille toi, Regina! » hurle à présent Emma, qui ne prend même pas la peine de sécher les larmes qui filent le long de ses joues depuis plusieurs secondes.

« C'est pour le pouvoir que tu fais ça? Parce que c'est grisant d'avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur les autres ?! » questionne-t-elle, ne reconnaissant plus la personne qu'elle croyait être la femme de sa vie.

« Tu pense que c'est pour ça que je suis retournée dans le milieu ? » pouffe alors la brune en jetant sa cigarette encore fumante d'un claquement des doigts.

« Alors pourquoi, si ce n'est pas ça la raison ?! » tonne Emma, à bout d'arguments.

 _Parce que, mademoiselle Swan, quand on n'a plus d'espoir, on reproduit inexorablement les comportements qui nous ont, par le passé, anéantie. Parce que lorsque l'on atteint le point de non-retour, on commence à agir comme la personne que l'on a le plus détestée dans sa vie. Comme une punition qu'on s'infligerait soi-même. On mime ce qui nous a détruit pour plus encore nous laisser sombrer vers le fond de l'eau._

Regina prend une longue inspiration, hésitant à donner un coup sec dans la carapace qu'elle a mis des mois à se construire, et finit par hausser de nouveau les épaules d'un air désintéressé.

Face au manque de réaction de son ex-conjointe, Emma décide d'abandonner la partie. Il est clair que Regina va rester campée dans ses positions ce soir. Elle relâche alors ses épaules tendues et, soupirant de dégoût, rebrousse chemin vers le club.

Regina reste plantée la, respirant longuement l'air frais de la nuit. Et, alors que la porte de sortie se referme sur Emma, de petites gouttes d'eau commencent à filer le long des joues de la portoricaine.


	2. Chapter 2

5h42

Kelly ramène vers le bar un nouveau plateau sur lequel trône des verres vides, et le tend à la barmaid. La jeune femme brune face à elle commence alors à nettoyer les verres rapidement, souriant à sa patronne d'un air compatissant. La lumière désormais tamisée de la pièce est presque rassurante, après la soirée mouvementée qu'il y a eu.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demande la barmaid à la rouquine d'un air neutre.  
« Je n'en sais rien, » peste Kelly. « Elle n'a qu'à se débrouiller avec ses problèmes. »  
Elle soupire d'agacement, et la jeune femme brune comprend que la conversation n'ira pas plus loin.

Regina est restée bien après la fermeture du club, et longtemps après que ses pairs soient repartis chez eux. La visite d'Emma semblait avoir eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur la jeune femme, et elle avait passé la fin de la soirée seule, au bar, à boire des verres de scotchs en se lamentant auprès de la barmaid sur sa relation avec la policière. Elle avait laissé ses acolytes en prétextant avoir besoin d'être seule, et ils n'avaient pas protesté. La jolie blonde s'était trouvée une autre proie pour la nuit, et Regina n'en avait plus fait cas depuis plusieurs heures.

« Elle était dévastée... » souffle la brune alors que Kelly lui tend un nouveau plateau rempli de verres. « Vous pensez que ça va aller ?  
-Elle s'est mise toute seule dans cette situation, » la coupe la rouquine d'un geste de la main. « Emma n'aurait jamais mis fin à leur relation pour si peu, elle n'est pas rancunière. Les choix et les erreurs que Regina a fait par la suite sont son entière responsabilité et, si les choses ne peuvent plus s'arranger désormais, c'est son problème. » gronde la jeune femme avant de tourner les talons.  
Dans la partie VIP de la salle, des agents de nettoyage s'attellent à nettoyer le sol pendant que d'autres s'occupent du podium.  
Kelly avait renvoyé Regina chez elle dans un taxi, en ordonnant au chauffeur de ne surtout pas prendre d'autres directions que celle qu'elle lui avait précisément indiquée. _Il faudrait que tu arrêtes un peu de jouer les enfants, Regina Miller._

Mais la jeune femme bute encore sur les dernières paroles que la barmaid lui a dites. Elle n'était pas dévastée. Déprimée, peut être. Sous le choc, sans doute. Pleine de regrets, c'était sûr. Mais non, ce soir, Regina Miller n'était pas dévastée. Enfin, en tout cas, pas comme...

Sept mois plus tôt.  
« Je suis désolée Emma, et je ne le répéterai pas assez mais je regrette ce que j'ai fait ! Je ne voulais pas trahir ta confiance... Mais tes missions t'amènent toujours loin et je...  
-Et quoi, Regina Mills ?! Tu vas insinuer que c'est de ma faute si tu as couché avec cette catin ?  
-Shirin n'est pas...  
-Elle sait très bien que tu es en couple, Regina, et que tu as des enfants. Il ne tenait qu'à elle de ne pas tenter de te séduire. Ce qu'elle a fait est digne d'une...  
-Arrête de l'insulter bon sang Emma ! C'est ma faute, pas la sienne ! » tonne Regina alors que de nouvelles larmes dévalent son visage.  
Face à elle, Emma lève les mains en l'air pour signifier un temps mort. Cela fait plusieurs jours que leurs querelles s'enchaînent, l'une ne menant qu'à une autre. Emma a envoyé Henry et Hope passer quelques jours chez Mary et David pour les épargner.  
« C'est à moi que tu dois t'en prendre Emma, et à personne d'autre.. » répète la portoricaine d'un air défait. « Arrête de reporter la faute sur les autres...  
-Tu veux que je m'en prenne à toi ? » ricane la blonde d'un air sarcastique. « Mais pourquoi je ferai ça, Regina ?

-Parce que je t'ai trompée...

-Et c'est là le problème, Regina ! Tu ne fais que ramener le sujet sur la table dès que l'on se croise !  
-Peut être justement parce qu'on ne fait que se croiser, Emma, et que tu ne m'adresse plus la parole !  
-Je t'ai demandé de me laisser du temps, Regina... » souffle la blonde, à bout de nerfs.  
« Mais ça fait deux semaines, Emma !  
-Eh bien peut être qu'on ne répare pas un cœur brisé en seulement quinze jours, Regina Miller ! » ironise Emma.  
« Je t'ai donc brisé le cœur. » répète la portoricaine d'un air de dégoût.  
A ces mots, la blonde hausse les épaules de dépit. Ce serait nettement plus simple si la brunette arrêtait de se torturer psychologiquement et de s'excuser à longueur de journées. Mais c'est sans doute une part de Regina qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, songe la policière. A défaut d'aller de l'avant, elle stagne dans sa position de bourreau, l'esprit plein de remords, et ne cesse de se torturer pour cela. Pire, elle en vient parfois à tenter de renvoyer les piques d'Emma afin de se donner une contenance, voire de poursuivre leur querelle. Et Emma n'en peut plus. Son seul souhait pour le moment est de s'éloigner autant que possible de Regina, en espérant que la portoricaine va redevenir celle qu'elle était lorsqu'elles se sont rencontrées.

« J'en ai marre de remettre ça sur le tapis constamment, Regina, » peste Emma. « Alors je vais te laisser quelques jours pour réfléchir à tout ça et redevenir celle que tu étais. La femme que j'aimais. En attendant, va te faire voir. »

A ces mots, la blonde remet sa veste et quitte la maison en claquant la porte. A ces mots, Regina s'effondre sur le canapé en cuir du salon et éclate en sanglots.

Emma avait employé des verbes au passé. Aimais. Étais. Elle avait donc la certitude que ces sentiments, ces situations, appartenaient à un passé qu'elle ne connaîtrait sans doute plus. Et elle avait peut être raison, songeait Regina. Sans doute même, la blonde avait-elle comprit bien avant elle que leur couple ne pourrait plus redevenir ce qu'il était. Et par sa faute à elle.

Le soir même,

Kelly patientait depuis plus de deux heures dans les couloirs aseptisés de l'hôpital Saint-James. Elle avait déjà but plus de six cafés, et dut se retenir d'aller dans un bar boire un verre de whisky, tant l'angoisse serrait ses entrailles. Elle avait rendu visite à sa sœur en fin d'après-midi pour voir comment elle allait. Emma l'avait mise au courant de la situation, mais l'avait rassurée sur ses intentions de renouer les liens avec Regina dès que la portoricaine aurait réussi à voir les choses sous un angle plus positif. Mais Kelly comprit rapidement que ce qu'espérait la policière ne faisait pas partie des plans de la banquière. La jeune femme rousse avait retrouvé sa sœur inconsciente, dans sa baignoire, après que Regina ait avalé une boite entière d'anti-dépresseurs et tailladé ses veines à l'aube de ses mains. Les ambulanciers étaient arrivés sur place en moins de vingt minutes mais ils avaient été honnêtes avec Kelly : Regina avait peu de chance de s'en sortir. Elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang.

Quand la pendule du couloir sonna ses douze coups, Kelly se redressa sur sa chaise, comprenant qu'elle était là depuis près de quatre heures à présent. Les infirmières de garde commencèrent doucement leur quart de travail, discutant en buvant leur premier café de la nuit.

Elle n'avait pas contacté qui que ce soit, même pas Emma. Elle se disait que la policière n'avait pas à savoir cela. Si Regina n'en réchappait pas, Emma serait mise au courant en temps et lieu. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas à souffrir encore plus de l'attitude enfantine de sa conjointe, pensait l'irlandaise en se massant les tempes. Mais si elle se sentait de taille à affronter la longue nuit qui l'attendait, Kelly n'était pas sûre de ne pas vouloir de compagnie pour l'aider à tenir le choc...

A huit heures du matin, le lendemain, les médecins du service de réanimation annoncèrent à une Kelly à demi endormie que sa sœur était désormais hors de danger. Son cœur ne battait plus depuis plusieurs minutes, lorsque les ambulanciers l'avait prise avec eux, mais les chirurgiens de l'hôpital avaient réussi à la sauver. Malgré tout, Regina resta en observation quelques jours et, si on lui proposa maintes adresses de psychologues en tout genre, la portoricaine quitta la clinique sans souhaiter contacter aucun d'entre eux. C'était sa décision et Kelly savait déjà que tous les arguments du monde ne pourraient pas convaincre sa têtue de sœur.

Ni Kelly ni Regina ne parlèrent à Emma de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là. Cet événement devint un véritable secret tacite entre les deux sœurs. Mais, à son réveil, la portoricaine choisit de quitter définitivement le domicile familial. Sa longue nuit de presque agonie et ses quelques jours de repos l'aidèrent à se décider sur le fait que ni Emma ni ses enfants n'auraient plus à souffrir par sa faute. Plus jamais. Elle quitta son travail quelques jours plus tard et, aidée des quelques contacts qu'elle avait gardé dans le milieu, réouvrit le chapitre portoricain dans le mois qui suivit, balayant ainsi tout lien avec son ancienne vie d'un revers de la main.

Quelques jours plus tard, 6h34  
Lorsque Regina ouvrit les yeux, son premier réflexe fut de repousser le bras qui barrait son abdomen. L'inconnue à sa droite dormait toujours, aussi la portoricaine se leva rapidement, pas vraiment soucieuse de la laisser se reposer. Elle vérifia rapidement qu'elle avait bien déposé l'enveloppe sur la table de chevet et, après s'être habillée en toute hâte, se dirigea vers la cuisine de son duplex. Elle attrapa d'un geste le petit paquet de carton qui reposait sur la table, en extirpa une cigarette et l'alluma avant de mettre en marche sa machine à café.  
Habituellement, les filles qui se retrouvaient dans le lit de la portoricaine ne prenaient pas la petite liasse de billets qu'elle leur laissait en quittant l'appartement. Certaines utilisaient la douche, se faisaient un café, d'autres filaient sans demander leur reste. En un sens, Regina se sentait flattée lorsqu'elle retrouvait la petite enveloppe toujours pleine en rentrant le soir, même si elle savait pertinemment que son statut dans le milieu impliquait un certain respect de la part des travailleuses de rue. En effet, si les portoricains ne s'intéressaient pas à ce marché la, et plus particulièrement depuis que Regina avait repris la tête du chapitre, ils n'en étaient pas moins dangereux pour ces femmes qui vivaient et œuvraient malgré tout sur leur territoire.  
La jeune femme déchiffra rapidement les quelques messages sur son téléphone portable, comprenant par toutes sortes de codes que les ordres qu'elle avait donnés avaient été exécutés. Elle ouvrit la porte de son frigidaire en avalant sa première gorgée de café et, ne trouvant rien d'attrayant, la referma en haussant les épaules. De toute manière, son estomac était tout à fait habitué au manque de nourriture, et Regina ne faisait plus cas des signaux douloureux qu'il lui lançait par moments.  
Lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette d'entrée résonner, elle ne put retenir un sursaut et, avant même de prendre la peine de se déplacer, regarda depuis son téléphone les caméras de surveillance de son duplex. Elle fut surprise de reconnaître Sean Derry sur le palier de son appartement et se demanda comment il avait pu ne serait ce qu'entrer dans le bloc, mais elle n'en fit pas cas. Elle se contenta de désactiver le signal sonore de la porte et de prendre place à sa table de cuisine. Comme à chaque fois, il finirait bien par se lasser et partir.  
De toute manière, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il décidait ainsi de débarquer. La réunion des chapitres se tiendrait plus tard dans la matinée, comme d'habitude.

9h13  
Emma ne cesse de vérifier l'heure sur son téléphone alors qu'à sa gauche, Sean indique une certaine nervosité. Ils entrent dans le restaurant, non sans avoir été fouillés au préalable par les policiers qui se tiennent à l'entrée, et prennent rapidement place à l'intérieur.  
Cecil Matelli, le fils de l'ancien chef de chapitre se tient aux côtés de sa sœur, sur une chaise autour de la table. S'il affiche un air sur, Emma comprend dès le premier regard que le jeune homme est nerveux. Son père vient de mourir et c'est à lui, et à sa sœur, que reviennent la chefferie du chapitre. Et, assurément, ces gamins à peine sortis du lycée ne sont pas prêts.  
Après leur avoir serré la main, ainsi qu'à leurs gardes du corps, Sean et Emma s'assoient côte à côte à la table. Derrière eux, Graham et Malcolm affichent leur air le plus sérieux. Les bras croisés sur leur poitrine, ils scrutent la pièce et les autres membres de chapitres d'un air suspicieux.  
Les irlandais entrent ensuite dans le restaurant, non sans avoir d'abord salué leurs confrères. Satyan Diffnan ne peut s'empêcher d'observer Emma alors qu'il retire son manteau avant de s'assoir à son tour sur la chaise qui lui est désignée, mais ne dit rien.  
Tous savent que Sean a pris la décision, il y a plus de deux mois, d'intégrer son ancienne acolyte à leurs réunions. Tous savent qu'Emma a longtemps été une infiltrée et est toujours une membre active de la police de Montréal. Mais cela faisait partie du deal. Le chef des motards a choisi de continuer ses affaires de manière plus raisonnée et contrôlée, pour réduire au maximum les rixes entre la police et le crime organisé. Deux personnes sont décédées dans l'année précédente. Un lieutenant de police et un prospect des irlandais. Aussi, aux yeux du motard, la boucherie ne pouvait se poursuivre et il se décida à agir. La décision a évidemment d'abord été largement rejetée, avant d'être peu à peu acceptée lorsque les chefs de parti ont compris qu'ils n'auraient définitivement pas le choix. Emma leur ayant discrètement fait comprendre que s'ils ne pliaient pas, leurs affaires deviendraient rapidement de plus en plus difficiles à gérer tant elles seraient surveillées de près par la police.  
Aussi Diffnan s'est il habitué malgré lui à la présence d'Emma lors des réunions. La jeune femme se range évidemment du côté des motards puisque, comme le lui a rappelé Sean, elle a passé son initiation haut la main et reste donc, malgré tout, une membre du gang. Mais tous savent aussi que son avis suit celui de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, et quelques mesures ont réussi à être prises au sein des gangs pour limiter encore d'autres drames humains.  
L'une d'entre elles notamment est la surveillance de leurs réunions par des membres des forces de l'ordre. En effet, en souvenir du drame qui a défait les irlandais quelques années auparavant, la détective a imposé une plus lourde sécurité lors de leurs petites entrevues. Une sécurité extérieure et impartiale : celles de policiers qui connaissent par coeur le milieu.  
« Elle ne viendra pas. » siffle Emma entre ses dents en regardant de nouveau l'heure sur son téléphone.  
« Elle n'a pas le choix. » lui réplique Sean le même ton.  
En effet si les portoricains ont décidé de ne plus participer aux réunions de chefs, prétextant que c'est une chose futile, celle d'aujourd'hui a pour but d'honorer le nouveau leader des italiens et redéfinir les territoires. Ainsi, quoi qu'ils en pensent, les latinos ne peuvent définitivement pas manquer cette réunion s'ils ne désirent pas provoquer un nouveau conflit au sein du crime organisé.  
Comme de fait, Regina fait bientôt son entrée dans le restaurant, suivi de 4 de ses acolytes. Sean ne peut s'empêcher de réprimer un rictus face a la visiblement trop grande précaution de la portoricaine. Habituellement les chefs des chapitres sont accompagnés d'un ou deux gardes du corps lors des réunions, afin de montrer à leurs confrères qu'ils sont méfiants, mais sans pour autant désirer les insulter. Et vraisemblablement, la nouvelle leader des portoricains ne fait pas cas de ce dernier paramètre, puisque lorsqu'elle prend place à la table, ses quatre camarades se placent derrière elle en signe de protection.  
« Ainsi donc le SPVM a sa place à notre table désormais... » ricane t-elle en remontant les manches de son chemisier le long de ses bras.  
« Tu sais de quoi il s'agit, Regina, » souffle Sean en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
Un serveur vient amener les boissons de chacun en se faufilant le plus discrètement possible entre les chaises des leaders de chapitres.  
Il dépose deux cafés filtre devant Sean et Emma, des espressos courts devant Cecil Matelli et Laura, sa sœur, un café surmonté de crème fouettée devant Satyan Diffnan, et un autre espresso court devant Regina. Les hommes placés derrière les chefs le gratifient d'un rapide hochement de tête, signifiant qu'ils ne boiront pas, et le serveur file aussi rapidement qu'il est venu.  
La réunion peut désormais débuter.  
Joignant ses mains sur la table devant lui, Cecil s'apprête à commencer son discours. Emma ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que le complet qu'il porte est légèrement trop grand au niveau des épaules, et se demande s'il appartenait à son père, ou simplement si l'adolescent n'a pas trouvé de vêtements à sa taille.  
« Nous sommes ici en raison du décès de mon père, » explique t-il poliment. « Ma sœur Laura et moi même seront désormais vos interlocuteurs concernant les affaires de la famille...  
-Vous n'êtes pas prêts, » ricane Regina de l'autre côté de la table. Elle prend alors une gorgée de son café, sous le regard médusé des autres leaders.  
« Je vous demande pardon? » s'enquiert la dénommée Laura, posant sur l'avant bras de son frère une main rassurante. Assurément elle ne désire pas le conflit, et, si elle est encore jeune pour la responsabilité qu'on vient de lui mettre sur les épaules, n'est pas aussi belliqueuse que son frère. Celui ci affiche un air grave, et toise la portoricaine d'un regard mauvais. L'insulte ne sied jamais aux italiens.  
« J'ai été à votre place, gamins, et vous n'êtes pas prêts, je vous l'assure! » poursuit l'ancienne banquière d'un air moqueur.  
« Regina! » proteste Sean, piqué au vif. « Ce sont les enfants...  
-De Luiz, je sais. » le coupe la portoricaine. « Ça ne les rend pas plus matures pour autant! Regarde les, ils sortent à peine du lycée... » elle pouffe de nouveau, et finit son espresso d'une traite. « Ils sont loin d'être à la hauteur. »  
De son côté, Satyan joue avec la crème fouettée sur le haut de sa boisson, et en sirote quelques gorgées, observant discrètement l'orage qui se prépare.  
« Mademoiselle Miller, » débute Cecil d'un ton qui signifie clairement la colère qui est en train de bouillir dans son cœur. « Je vous prierai de nous traiter avec respect. Nous sommes les enfants de Luiz Matelli, et nous tâchons de reprendre du mieux que l'on peut les affaires de notre père...  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je respecterai un gamin qui porte un tuxedo trop grand pour lui! » ricane la portoricaine de plus belle. « Tu n'es pas ton père, le kid, et tu es loin d'être son digne héritier. » ajoute-t-elle pour le provoquer.  
Tentant malgré tout de contenir sa colère, Cecil se redresse légèrement sur sa chaise et le garde du corps derrière lui pose une main apaisante sur son épaule. De son côté, Laura trépigne sur son siège et sa mâchoire s'est crispée de rage. Assurément, son esprit, visiblement pacifique, a pris la fuite dès les premières insultes de la portoricaine.  
De son côté, Sean est tendu, et son angoisse se peint sur son visage tiraillé par la fatigue. Un conflit ne serait pas de bonne augure par un jour comme celui ci. Certainement pas.  
Alors que les deux jeunes gens s'apprêtent à répondre, Emma se décide à intervenir.  
« Regina, » l'interpelle-t-elle en levant sa main comme pour prendre la parole. « On va aller en discuter dehors.  
-Qui es tu pour me donner des ordres ? » s'enquiert la portoricaine, piquée.  
« Le chaperon de cette réunion. » réplique Emma en se levant. « Et ton ex conjointe. » ajoute-t-elle en remettant sa veste en cuir.  
Cette dernière remarque lance un silence lourd dans l'assemblée. Habituellement, les histoires personnelles n'ont pas leur place dans de telles réunions. Mais la policière sait très bien qu'il n'en faut pas plus pour convaincre Regina, car, insultée, celle ci se lève à son tour et la suit à l'extérieur.  
Elles passent entre les policiers armés qui patientent devant la porte de l'établissement et Emma leur fait signe qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes. Elles s'éloignent ensuite de quelques pas et, par réflexe, Regina allume une cigarette.  
« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? » peste-t-elle en resserrant le col de sa veste autour de son cou.  
« Tu sais très bien que ce que tu es en train de faire ne mènera qu'à un nouveau conflit, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis là justement. Limiter les rixes entre vous. » débute la policière calmement.  
La portoricaine s'apprête à répondre mais Emma la stoppe d'un geste de la main.  
« Je ne sais pas si les insulter flatte ton ego mais tu sais très bien que cela n'aura aucune bonne conclusion. S'ils prennent tes remarques à la lettre, la paix sera brisée entre les gangs de rue, et vous allez devenir les ennemis des autres. Car tu sais très bien que ni Sean ni Satyan ne se rangeront de ton côté. »  
Regina ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais une fois de plus, son ex conjointe la coupe.  
« De plus, je pense qu'il est inutile de te rappeler que si Luiz est décédé, le reste des italiens est toujours présent. Et tu sais à quel point ils sont dangereux. Avec ou sans leurs nouveaux chefs. Alors encore une fois, ta petite arrogance n'a rien à faire ici. A moins que tu ne souhaite débuter une guerre qui, tu le sais, ne finira jamais bien.  
-Et si je souhaite entamer une guerre de territoires ? » rétorque enfin Regina d'un air insolent.  
Amusée devant sa repartie, Emma réprime un sourire.  
« Je me ferai un plaisir de t'arrêter sur le champ pour complot et banditisme. »  
A ces mots, la policière saisit la cigarette dans la main de son ex compagne, et en tire une bouffée avant de la jeter dans la rue.  
« Allons y. » ordonne-t-elle, consciente que son geste doit faire bouillir Regina de rage. « Et tâche de te tenir tranquille. » ajoute-t-elle en rejoignant la porte du restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

18h45  
Regina soupire en entendant la sonnette de sa porte retentir dans le duplex. Elle ferme immédiatement l'ordinateur portable qui trône devant elle et se lève pour aller ouvrir.  
Devant l'épaisse porte blindée se tient un jeune homme en complet noir qu'elle ne reconnaît pas. Elle ouvre en soupirant et lui demande immédiatement ce qu'il fait la.  
« Je viens chercher Regina Miller, » explique t'il comme s'il avait répété son discours à l'avance.  
« Qui êtes vous ?  
-Robb Legault. Je suis chauffeur de taxi.  
-Je n'ai pas commandé de taxi. » réplique-t-elle, agacée.  
« On m'a dit de venir vous chercher à cette adresse précisément.  
-Qui vous envoie ?  
-Je ne peux pas vous le dire.  
-Et ou devez vous m'emmener ?  
-Je ne peux pas vous le dire non plus. »  
Comprenant qu'elle n'a pas vraiment le choix, surtout s'il s'agit d'une invitation d'un autre membre du crime organisé, Regina cède.  
« J'arrive. »  
Elle enfile rapidement ses bottes et attache à sa taille le colt de sa mère qu'elle avait retrouvé dans son bureau. Elle cache l'arme en mettant sa longue veste noire sur ses épaules et suit ensuite le chauffeur de taxi hors de l'immeuble.  
Au moins il n'a pas un nom italien, songe-t-elle en entrant dans la berline noire qui est garée devant sa résidence.

Plus tard.  
La voiture se gare devant un immeuble blanc du Village Gai et le chauffeur se tourne vers Regina avec un sourire.  
« C'est au numéro 1235, juste ici. » lui annonce t-il en pointant du doigt une maisonnette ornée du numéro indiqué.  
« Dois je charger mon arme? » ricane la portoricaine en commençant à sortir du véhicule.  
« On m'a simplement dit de venir vous chercher et de vous amener ici. » rétorque le chauffeur en haussant les épaules.  
Regina fermé alors la porte derrière elle et se dirige d'un pas faussement assuré vers la bâtisse.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrît sur une Kelly au regard inquiet, Regina dut réprimer un nouveau soupir. Elle attendit de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement avant de la questionner sur la raison de tout ce mystère.  
« Qu'est ce que tu me veux K ? Et c'est quoi cet appartement ? » pesta Regina en enlevant sa veste et la déposant sur un porte manteau qu'elle repéra dans l'entrée.  
« Le taxi n'a pas été suivi? » s'enquit la rouquine d'un air angoissé.  
« Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? » rétorqua la brune en levant les bras d'un air de dépit. « Et qu'est ce que tu me veux, au juste ?  
-Emma ne devrait pas tarder... » expliqua l'irlandaise en jetant un œil à l'écran de son téléphone portable.  
« Je te demande pardon?! » tonna Regina. « Qu'est ce que mon ex a à voir la dedans ?! »  
Elle s'assit sur un sofa de couleur noire, bientôt imitée par sa sœur. Mais Regina bouillait de colère et d'incompréhension par rapport à la situation, et n'aurait de cesse d'avoir des réponses à ses questions.  
« J'étais occupée chez moi... pourquoi diable m'envoyer un coursier pour m'amener te voir Dieu sait ou?!  
-Tu vas vivre ici, Regina. » hésita la rouquine d'un air peu assuré.  
« Je te demande pardon ?  
-Emma est allée chercher tes affaires mais tu vas...  
-Emma est allée faire quoi ?! »  
Ça en était trop. La portoricaine n'avait aucune idée de ce que complotait sa sœur avec son ex mais une chose était sûre, elle ne se laisserait pas faire.  
« Tu as insultée les italiens, Regina. Tu ne peux pas rester dans ton appartement. Tu sais qu'ils sont rancuniers et...  
-Je n'ai pas peur d'eux.  
-Ils t'ont menacée, Regina... » hésita Kelly alors que son regard exprimait toujours une certaine inquiétude.  
« Ce ne sont que des gamins! » protesta la brune.  
« Ça ne les rend pas moins dangereux, » contra la rousse. « Ils ne sont pas seuls et tu le sais très bien. »  
Regina lâcha un profond soupir et croisa les mains sur sa poitrine.  
« Et c'est quoi votre plan hein ? Que je me terre ici en attendant que ça se calme ?!  
-Eh bien...  
-Il n'en est pas question Kelly! Je veux retourner chez moi! » tempêta la brune. « Mon duplex est sécurisé il ne peut rien...  
-Si tu pense qu'une porte blindée te met à l'abri du monde entier, tu te trompe, Regina. » répliqua Kelly d'un ton froid. « Emma m'a expliqué la situation et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu reste ici pour un moment...  
-Mais je...  
-Pour une fois, Regina, je t'en prie, redescends un peu sur terre et écoute ce que tes proches ont à te dire. » la coupa sa sœur d'un ton péremptoire.  
Quelques secondes après, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrît sur Emma. Elle se dirigea directement vers le salon où étaient les deux sœurs et posa aux pieds de Regina deux sacs de sport qui devaient être remplis de vêtements.  
« J'ai pris l'essentiel. On s'arrangera plus tard pour le reste. » expliqua-t-elle face au regard mauvais de son ex conjointe. « J'ai trouvé deux micros dans ton salon. Et un dans l'ascenseur. Ils n'auraient pas attendu longtemps avant d'agir.  
-As tu été... » demanda Kelly.  
« Non. » répliqua la blonde. « J'ai pris le plus long chemin possible. Personne ne m'a suivie. »  
Regina observait Emma et devinait qu'elle employait le même ton que lorsqu'elle était en mission.  
« Et aucune d'entre vous ne s'est demandé si j'étais d'accord avec cette idée? » ironisa la brune.  
Emma s'arrêta un instant pour plonger son regard dans celui de son ex conjointe.  
« Il y a au moins quatre personnes dans ce monde qui tiennent vraiment à toi, Regina. Alors si tu as encore ne serait ce qu'un peu de respect ou d'affection pour eux, tu seras d'accord avec cette idée. » lança-t-elle d'un ton neutre.  
« Qui est la quatrième personne? » questionna la brune, sarcastique.  
« Tu le sais très bien, ne fais pas l'enfant. » rétorqua la blonde. « Je dois aller passer un appel. » ajoute-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte arrière de l'appartement, donnant sur une petite cour fleurie.

« Gold, j'ai besoin de tes Pupilles. » souffla Emma alors que son interlocuteur avait à peine décroché.  
Elle entendit un petit rire a l'autre bout du fil, mais ne se démonta pas.  
« Tu sais, Emma, que ces services là...  
-Ont un prix, oui. » répliqua la blonde. « J'offre 3000, chacun. Pour trois jours de surveillance. »  
Nouveau rire.  
« Mais c'est hors de prix, ma chère !  
-Trois mille. C'est mon offre. Je t'envoie l'adresse par message. J'ai besoin d'une surveillance nuit et jour. Je veux vérifier quelque chose...  
-Je ne vois pas qui refuserait une telle offre, miss Swan... Je vais les contacter dès que tu m'auras envoyé les détails.  
-C'est ce que je me disais. Bonne journée, Gold.  
-Bonne journée, miss Swan. »  
Emma raccrocha et composa un nouveau numéro sur le second téléphone qu'elle avait toujours avec elle.

Pendant ce temps, Kelly et Regina avaient débuté une nouvelle discussion dans le salon.  
« C'est toi qui l'a contactée, K ? Comment as tu su ?  
-De quoi parles tu, Ronnie ? » s'enquit la rousse, curieuse.  
Depuis l'arrivée d'Emma, la portoricaine se sentait nerveuse, mais elle tentait de le dissimuler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Cette situation avait provoqué une myriade d'interrogations dans son esprit et elle n'était pas sure de la manière dont elle devait interpréter les choses.  
« Kelly, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est Emma qui a organisé tout ce cirque...  
-Regina il faudrait que tu comprenne...  
-Non, » la coupa la brune. « Non tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'après tout ce que j'ai fait, qu'après huit mois de séparation, mon ex fi... mon ex conjointe se soucie ainsi de moi! »  
Elle avait buté sur les derniers mots, et sa sœur n'en avait évidemment pas raté une miette.  
« Ton ex fi... ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois, Regina ? » s'offusqua Kelly qui sentit qu'elle découvrait un nouvel élément de la rupture orageuse des deux femmes. « Dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense, je t'en prie... »  
La mâchoire de la brune s'était serrée d'angoisse. Elle avait parlé trop vite et savait déjà qu'elle allait le regretter. Et elle avait également conscience que sa sœur ne la lâcherait pas sans explication. Cela aurait dû rester un secret mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Aussi saisit elle un petit objet dans la poche de son jean, et le tendit elle a sa sœur d'un geste hésitant.  
Kelly hoqueta de surprise en découvrant une petite bague en argent dans la main de Regina. Elle l'attrapa délicatement et la détailla un instant, attendant que sa sœur ne mette des mots sur la vérité.  
« Avant qu'elle ne parte pour Londres... » balbutia Regina qui essayait de retenir son émotion. « Elle.. enfin... on s'était dit qu'on l'annoncerait à nos proches dès son retour d'Angleterre mais...  
-Mais tu as tout fait foirer. » conclut la rouquine en lisant deux petites initiales incrustées à l'intérieur du bijou.  
« Je... on pourrait ne pas revenir là dessus, s'il te plaît K...  
-Regina c'est... »  
La porte de la cour s'ouvrît de nouveau pour laisser entrer une Emma qui semblait préoccupée. Regina s'empressa de ranger la bague de fiançailles qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle, et reprit son attitude nonchalante.  
« Tout va bien? » demanda Kelly à sa belle sœur en essayant de dissimuler son étonnement face à la révélation de Regina.  
« Pas exactement comme je l'aurais voulu. » répliqua Emma d'un ton froid.  
Ses sourcils froncés démontraient son inquiétude et une certaine colère. Visiblement le second appel qu'elle avait passé n'avait pas abouti comme elle l'aurait souhaité.  
Elle ramena son attention vers Regina et baissa les épaules en signe de défaite.  
« Je vais rester ici ce soir. » annonça t-elle d'un air dépité. « Pour m'assurer que personne ne connaît cette adresse.  
-Il n'en est pas question. » protesta la brune.  
« Regina c'est pour ta sécurité.. » soupira Kelly d'un air déçu. Assurément sa sœur avait repris son attitude de leader des portoricains et semblait avoir oublié les émotions qu'elle ressentait quelques minutes auparavant.  
« Tu... Tu as d'autres choses à faire, Emma. » déclara la brune d'un air hésitant. « J'ai une arme, et je sais m'en servir. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'occupe de moi.  
-J'ai dix ans d'expérience dans le milieu. » sourit la blonde d'un air de défi. « Et je pense que ça vaut plus que le pauvre glock rouillé de ta génitrice. »  
Comme par réflexe, Regina porta sa main à sa taille, et soupira. Il était clair qu'Emma était assez bornée pour refuser de la laisser seule, et même si la brune la mettait dehors, elle resterait sûrement dans le quartier toute la nuit pour surveiller.  
« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? » demanda Regina du même air de défi qu'Emma précédemment.  
« Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Ronnie. Tu ne m'écoute donc jamais? » répliqua la blonde d'un air ironique.  
« Je vais peut être vous laiss...  
-Non, Kelly. Tu reste ici. » assura la brune d'un ton péremptoire. « Je veux comprendre, Emma.  
-Comprendre quoi, Regina ? » rétorqua la blonde sur un ton sarcastique.  
« Comprendre pourquoi mon ex fiancée... et ne me regarde pas comme ça, Em, car Kelly sait tout... pourquoi tu ferais ça au lieu de passer la soirée avec ta chère Ruby ? »  
Elle détacha soigneusement les deux dernières syllabes, et Kelly commença à se lever discrètement.  
« Je vais définitivement m'en aller... » chuchota-t-elle mais Regina l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.  
« Non, reste ici. Je n'ai rien à cacher. »  
Kelly se rassit sur le canapé face à Regina et peinait désormais à dissimuler sa gêne. Elle souhaitait tout sauf être au cœur d'une telle querelle.  
« Ru... mais de quoi est ce que tu parle Regina ? » s'enquit la blonde d'un air offusqué.  
« Je parle de mon ancienne assistante qui passe à peu près toutes ses soirées chez toi! A croire que tu aime bien les femmes qui travaillent à la banque, Emma Swan... » ironisa la brune.  
« Attends quoi? Comment sais tu que... tu me surveille ? » s'énerva la blonde, pas vraiment sûre de comprendre ce qu'elle découvrait.  
« Je voulais savoir si... peu importe...  
-Non non tu peux le dire, Regina! » pesta Emma. « Vas y, je t'en prie. Dis-le que tu voulais savoir si je t'avais rendu la pareille en matière de tromperie !  
-Ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une fois, Emma... toi en revanche...  
-Ruby est... bon sang c'est une baby sitter Regina !  
\- C'est ça ton excuse, Emma ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour expliquer le fait que cette... » elle se retint de l'insulter, tachant de garder son calme. « Le fait qu'elle passe toutes ses soirées chez toi? Chez nous, en réalité ? »  
Emma ricana malgré elle, face aux accusations de son ex.  
« Il va falloir que tu te trouves de nouvelles sources, Regina Miller. Car Ruby passe ses soirées à la maison quand justement je ne suis pas là. Car crois le ou non mais je surveille souvent ce que tu fais pour m'assurer que tu ne te fais pas liquider au moindre coin de rue! »  
Elle quitta alors le salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine d'un pas déterminé. Kelly était sous le choc de la dispute entre les deux femmes, mais ne prononça pas un mot. D'humeur belliqueuse, Regina se leva et suivit Emma dans la cuisine, au grand dam de sa sœur.  
« Et tu vas prétendre que ce qu'elle raconte à ses collègues n'est que mensonges ? » demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.  
« Je me fous de ce qu'elle raconte. » lâcha Emma en se servant un verre d'eau. « Ce n'est que la baby-sitter de mes enfants et ça s'arrête là.  
-Oh oui car tu vas prétendre que la grande coureuse de jupons Emma Swan n'a pas eu l'idée de profiter de la baby-sitter pendant ces sept derniers mois ?  
-Je ne vais rien prétendre. C'est la vérité. » protesta la blonde qui n'en pouvait plus de ce conflit insensé. « Et je ne suis pas une coureuse de jupons.  
-Mais bien sûr... » soupira la brune. « Je ne te crois pas.  
-C'est ton choix.  
-Donc tu avoues ? » siffla Regina, à bout de nerfs.  
« Je n'avoue rien. Regarde un peu autour de toi et tu trouveras des réponses à tes questions sur ma supposée tromperie. » lâcha Emma.  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Je veux dire qu'après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est avec toi que je choisis de passer la soirée et la nuit pour te protéger. Pas avec une baby-sitter. Mais évidemment tu en pense ce que tu veux. »  
Elle dépassa son ex conjointe pour sortir de la cuisine et, annonçant qu'elle reviendrait dans peu de temps, quitta la maison en claquant la porte derrière elle.  
« Tu as véritablement un don pour tout faire foirer, Regina Miller! » pesta Kelly qui avait rejoint sa sœur. La brune restait de glace, même si son visage trahissait son émotion. Il était évident qu'Emma ne l'avait pas trompée. Mais, comme huit mois auparavant, la colère que la portoricaine ressentait pour elle même s'était traduite par une énième dispute avec Emma, dans laquelle elle l'accusait de choses futiles ou impossibles.

23h12  
Regina observe les étoiles depuis la cour de l'appartement. Elle finit d'une traite un énième verre de whisky qu'elle s'est servi et en remplit un nouveau. Si le vent est frais ce soir, l'alcool semble réchauffer doucement ses entrailles.  
Emma est revenue depuis plusieurs heures, et Kelly est rentrée chez elle. Mais la blonde n'a pas adressé une seule fois la parole à Regina depuis son retour. Elle a cuisiné, mangé et s'est ensuite mise à travailler sur l'ordinateur portable qu'elle a amené. Toutefois, malgré le silence glacial entre les deux femmes, Regina se sent légèrement apaisée par la présence d'Emma.  
Elle s'est installée sur un des fauteuils de la petite cour arrière et, à défaut d'autre occupation, a passé la soirée à boire, réfléchir et enchaîner les cigarettes. Elle ne cesse de repenser à leur dispute de l'après midi. Et à toutes celles qui ont précédé. Comme autant de raisons pour elle d'enflammer la colère qu'elle ressent contre sa propre personne.  
Soudain la porte de la terrasse s'ouvre, mais Regina ne se retourne pas pour saluer Emma. Son esprit commence à être légèrement embrumé par l'alcool, même si il s'y est accoutumés fil des mois. Emma s'assoit près de Regina sans un mot et dépose une petite assiette sur la table. La brune remarque deux petits sandwichs, visiblement à la dinde, dans le plat, et leur seule vue fait gargouiller son estomac affamé.  
« Tu n'as pas soupé. Tu devrais manger. » lui chuchote Emma d'un air rassurant.  
Pour toute réponse, Regina grimace et avale une nouvelle gorgée de scotch.  
Aussi, la blonde lui prend elle délicatement le verre des mains pour le poser plus loin sur la table.  
« Et arrêter un peu ça.. » ajoute-t-elle en souriant à Regina d'un air gêné.  
La brune ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais Emma l'interrompt d'un geste de la main.  
« Ce n'est que moi. » souffle-t-elle. « Ce n'est que moi, ce soir. Alors tu peux enlever un peu ton armure de mafieuse et te laisser faire. »  
Regina ne répond pas, pas vraiment sure de vouloir croire ce qu'elle entend.  
Elle s'approche alors de la table, saisit un des sandwichs et croque dedans, au grand bonheur de son estomac.  
« T'as pas besoin de... » hésite Emma. « J'ai envie qu'on baisse les armes ce soir. Au moins ce soir. S'il te plaît. »  
Regina continue de manger en silence, ne jetant même pas un seul regard vers Emma. Elle finit son assiette rapidement, sans qu'aucune des deux femmes ne s'adressent un nouveau mot, et la blonde commence à penser que ce qu'elle désire ne mènera à rien. Mais, alors que Regina repousse son assiette sur la petite table, elle ramène ses jambes contre sa poitrine et demande :  
« Comment vont Henry et Hope? »  
Emma lance alors un regard étonné vers son ex avant de se décider à répondre.  
« Tu leur manques beaucoup... » Elle se racle la gorge pour ne pas dire que c'est son cas également. « Hope ne peut pas encore vraiment comprendre mais Henry... ça le ronge vraiment... »  
Nouveau raclement de gorge.  
Emma n'est pas sure de vouloir emprunter ce chemin là, finalement, consciente que ce qu'elle dira ne pourrait que donner de nouvelles raisons à Regina de s'en vouloir.

« Ils doivent être bien plus grands maintenant... » soupire Regina en calant son dos dans le fauteuil.

« Pourquoi me faire surveiller ? » demande Emma d'un ton neutre.  
« Pardon ?  
-Il est évident que tu me fais suivre, et surveiller. Sinon par toi, au moins par un de tes pairs... » explique-t-elle. « Mais pourquoi ? »

Regina se racle la gorge et ramène un peu plus ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ses bras serrés autour de ses jambes.  
« Tu voulais vraiment savoir si je te trompe ?  
-Tu ne lâcheras pas le présent, hein ? » sourit la brune d'un air triste.  
« C'est à dire ? » s'enquiert la blonde.  
« Tu parles au présent, » débute Regina d'un air peu assuré. « Comme si on était encore ensemble. »  
Surprise par un détail qu'elle n'avait elle même pas réalisé, Emma a un mouvement de recul. Ses joues s'empourprent légèrement, mais elle essaie de dissimuler sa gêne.  
« Je crois qu'on n'a pas... rompu... officiellement, je veux dire. Alors je... enfin... Dans mon esprit je n'ai sûrement pas encore tourné la page... » bégaie-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.  
« Comptes-tu la tourner ? » questionne la brune d'un air hésitant.  
« Ça dépend... » sourit Emma qui essaie de reprendre un peu les devants de la conversation.  
« De quoi ?  
-De toi, Regina. »  
La brune sent un frisson parcourir son corps, alors qu'Emma a plongé son regard dans le sien, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa sincérité. Toutefois, Regina sait très bien que les conséquences de ses actes passés auront bientôt raison d'elle et de ses éventuels espoirs.  
« C'est impossible. » lâche-t-elle d'un air défait.  
« Parce que tu ne le veux pas, ou parce que tu préfère la position de celle qui a tout gâché et qui en est au point de non-retour ? » demande Emma sur un ton ferme.  
« Parce que tu devrais tout lâcher à cause de moi. Et tu le sais très bien. Et je refuse même d'y penser. Il en est hors de question. » souffle la brune d'un air rageur.  
Emma ne lâche pas le regard charbon de son ex-conjointe, et note alors une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux de Regina. Il est évident que la brune a raison sur les faits, mais elle n'a visiblement aucune idée de ce que ressent réellement Emma Swan.

« Donc c'est la deuxième réponse. » conclut-elle d'un air amusé.  
« Non.. Emma... Tu ne m'as pas écoutée... » hésite Regina qui sent son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine.  
« Je t'ai écoutée, Ronnie. Et j'ai compris que la deuxième réponse était correcte. Tu préfère la position confortable du bourreau plutôt que d'essayer de te lancer dans le vide, mais tu ne réalise même pas que ce qui t'inquiète tant dans ce précipice n'a rien d'effrayant. C'est quelque chose que tu avais et que tu crains de retrouver car tu n'ose pas remonter à la surface. » Emma se racle la gorge. « Tu as... fait quelque chose de mal alors dans ton esprit tu dois te punir à cause de ça. C'est comme si tu ne te laissais aucune chance de remonter la pente. Comme si tu ne t'autorisais aucune erreur. Comme si la moindre faille de ta part méritait la pire des punitions.  
-Tromper celle qui vient de demander ma main n'est pas une simple erreur, Emma Swan...  
-Je ne vois pourtant pas pourquoi cela mériterait un tel châtiment. » la coupe la blonde d'un air assuré. « Il n'y a rien qui ne vaille de mourir. »  
Regina remarque que les mâchoires d'Emma se serrent, et que son regard se voile de colère. Face à elle, la brune déglutit. _Fait-elle allusion à ce qu'elle a fait quelques mois auparavant ou bien exagère-t-elle simplement le comportement de Regina ?_  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui poser la question, Regina fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone d'Emma qui retentit dans la petite cour. Celle ci décrocha en toute impunité, ne se souciant pas de la présence de la portoricaine à ses côtés.  
« Allô, Ruby ? Tout va bien ?

-Je te renvoie la question, Emma...  
-C'est à dire ?

-Ton cousin... Vincent je crois ?... Il est venu voir si tu étais à la maison... Il y a une dizaine de minutes... Je pensais que tu travaillais ce soir Emma... Ou es-tu ? »  
La voix de la baby-sitter tremblotait, signe de son inquiétude. Mais Emma se contenta d'un soupir agacé avant de lui répondre.  
« Tout va bien Ru.. Je suis.. Je m'occupe d'une affaire importante. Je ne peux pas t'en parler au téléphone...  
-Es-tu.. avec Regina ? » demanda la rousse d'un air suspicieux.  
« Je te demande pardon ?  
-Vincent parlait d'elle... Il disait que tu étais sûrement avec elle... C'est vrai, Emma ?  
-Je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant Ruby, bon sang ! » pesta Emma, qui ne désirait certainement pas donner sa position ni avec qui elle était au téléphone. Elle se doutait très bien que ses appels étaient espionnés. Ceux qu'elle passait avec ce téléphone, du moins.  
« Es-tu oui ou non avec ton ex ce soir, Emma ?

-Non. » mentit la blonde, alors qu'à ses côtés, Regina la toisait d'un air rageur. « Je suis... occupée. Et je ne peux pas t'en parler au téléphone, d'accord ? » Elle se racla la gorge. « Les enfants vont bien ?  
-Ouais... et j'espère bien qu'ils ne reverront pas leur génitrice de si tôt... Tu as vu la une des journaux de ce matin ?  
-Je n'ai pas le temps de lire les journaux, Ruby.  
-Eh bien tu y jetteras un œil si tu as du temps dans _tes occupations_... et si tu trouves une soirée à m'accorder, n'oublie pas notre rencard !  
-On verra ça, Ru... Je dois te laisser. Bonne soirée. Et merci d'être venue.  
-Pas de problèmes, mademoiselle Swan. »  
Emma raccrocha d'un air rageur, et jeta le téléphone plus loin sur le canapé. De son côté, Regina alluma une cigarette, mais Emma la saisit rapidement et la jeta au sol avant de l'écraser.  
« Arrête ça, veux tu ? » gronda-t-elle en joignant ses mains devant elle. Regina comprit à sa mine qu'elle était à la fois enragée et inquiète, mais n'en fit pas cas. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre l'avait ramenée dans sa certitude que leur histoire était finie, et elle n'était pas prête à baisser la garde de nouveau auprès d'Emma Swan.  
« Tu ne profites pas d'elle mais tu vas en rencard avec tout de même... » ricana-t-elle.  
Emma lui lança un regard haineux, et Regina comprit qu'elle était hors d'elle.  
« Ça fait six mois que je lui dis que je ne compte pas aller en rencard avec elle, justement parce que je suis consciente de ses intentions, Regina ! Mais si tu continue à remettre ça sur la table...  
-Quoi ? Que vas tu faire ? » ironisa la brune. « Partir ? La porte est ouverte. Me tromper ? Je t'en prie, rends moi la monnaie de ma pièce, Emma. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera bien un jour ! » Elle partit d'un rire sarcastique, et Emma dut se retenir de lui asséner une gifle. La paix qu'elle avait réussir à installer entre elles semblait avoir volé en éclats par le simple appel de Ruby.  
« Je ne vais pas te tromper, Regina. » souffla-t-elle, tâchant de retrouver son calme. « Ni avec Ruby, ni avec personne d'autre.  
-Alors pourquoi es-tu en colère ?  
-Parce que cette sotte vient d'éveiller les soupçons sur ce que nous faisons ici !  
-Tu n'as pas dit que tu étais avec moi. Et n'a pas dit où tu étais.

-Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils sont débiles, Regina ? Demain ils vont aller chez toi et trouver un appartement vide. Ensuite, ils vont se contenter de réécouter cet appel, le tracer, et venir ici. » Elle frappe la table de son poing droit pour signaler sa rage. « Il faut qu'on aille autre part.  
-Ils me retrouveront quoi qu'il arrive, Emma.  
-Je ne le permettrai pas. » trancha la blonde d'un air assuré.  
« Mais pourquoi, Emma ? Pourquoi tout ce cirque ? » demanda la brune en se levant. « Tu pourrais tourner la page et finir avec la baby-sitter comme dans tout bon film romantique. Elle connaît les enfants, elle est en mesure de s'en occuper et il est certain que tu l'apprécie. Pourquoi ne pas prendre le chemin le plus évident et rester dans ta bulle tranquillement ?  
-Parce que je... » Emma s'arrêta avant de finir sa phrase. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui dise. Pas durant un conflit. Pas maintenant. Elle fixait de ses yeux verts le visage angélique de son ex conjointe et ne parvenait pas à quitter son regard. Elle mourait d'envie de lui dire mais se le refusait. Ç'aurait été trop facile de baisser ainsi la garde devant Regina.  
« Parce que j'aime me battre avec les flots. » conclut-t-elle d'un ton neutre.  
Face à elle, la brune ne détachait pas ses yeux charbon de ceux de la blonde. Elle avait deviné la suite de la phrase avant même qu'Emma ne s'interrompe. Mais comprenait pourquoi la blonde ne désirait pas la finir. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête lentement d'un air contrit. Mais son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et ses récentes résolutions de reprendre ses distances avec Emma semblaient prêtes à voler en éclats à tout instant.  
« Me fais-tu confiance ? » demanda la policière d'un air hésitant.  
« Tu connais la réponse. » se contenta de répondre Regina.  
Emma opina du chef avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur de l'appartement.  
« Prends le sac noir que je t'ai amené. Et le casque qui est dans l'entrée. On va partir.

-Où ça ?  
-Fais moi confiance, c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
-Très bien. »

La réponse étonna légèrement Emma, mais elle ne le montra pas. Elle acquiesça de nouveau et, enfilant sa propre veste et ses chaussures a l'instar de Regina, l'entraîna vers la sortie de l'appartement en toute hâte.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain soir, 20h53

« Je vous ai entendues parler dans la cuisine tantôt, toi et Ruby... » expliqua l'adolescent en s'asseyant face à Mary.

La jeune femme brune ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine et attendit qu'Henry ne lui pose des questions. Il avait presque 12 ans et il était essentiel qu'il connaisse la vérité concernant sa famille. La moindre zone d'ombre sur ses origines pourrait le déstabiliser pour le reste de ses jours et Mary en avait conscience. Aussi se decida-t-elle à entamer cette discussion avec lui même si elle savait déjà qu'elle ne serait pas de tout repos.

« Qu'as tu entendu exactement ? Et que veux tu savoir ? » lui demanda-t-elle en un sourire rassurant.

L'adolescent la toisa d'un air suspicieux puis sembla comprendre qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Aussi poussa-t-il un long soupir avant de réfléchir à ses interrogations.

« Ruby a dit qu'elle était amoureuse d'Emma... » débuta t'il d'un air timide. « C'est vrai ? »

Cette première question étonna la jeune femme brune mais elle n'en fit pas cas.

« Eh bien elle ne l'a pas formulé précisément mais je pense que c'est ce qu'elle ressent, oui... pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas de Ruby comme mère.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Elle est... sympa... mais je veux retrouver ma vraie mère. Et qu'on soit comme on était avant. » Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de poursuivre. « Tu pense qu'Emma va sortir avec Ruby ?

-Si tu as écouté notre conversation, Henry, tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas au programme de ta mère pour le moment. Elle est partie aider Regina...

-Alors pourquoi dire que ce serait mieux si Emma était avec Ruby ? » Il sembla agacé à la seule pensée de ce qu'avait dit sa baby-sitter a Mary plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Ruby... enfin, tu sais Henry, les adultes préfèrent souvent choisir le chemin le plus simple dans la vie...

-Ruby ce serait plus simple pour Emma?

-Mmmh... oui en un sens, car ce que voit Ruby c'est que Regina a un dossier criminel et beaucoup de problèmes maintenant... donc il est clair qu'objectivement il vaudrait mieux pour Emma qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un de plus stable et qu'elle refasse sa vie ainsi...

-Et subjectivement ?

-Regina est mon amie, Henry. On était presque aussi proches que je ne le suis d'Emma. Alors tu devine la réponse...

-Est ce qu'Emma veut se remettre avec Maman ? »

Il commença à laisser jouer ses mains nerveusement autour de sa tasse de chocolat chaud et Mary comprit que la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner l'angoissait.

« Qu'en penses tu, Henry ?

-Elle m'en parle pas... elle m'a juste dit que Maman l'a trompée et qu'elle était triste et en colère... mais elle ne m'a rien dit sur ce qu'elle ressent vraiment... »

Mary eut un mouvement de recul face à la déclaration de l'adolescent mais songea qu'Emma avait bien fait de lui dire la vérité telle qu'elle était. Pour ce qui était de se confier sur l'étendue de ses émotions, Emma n'avait jamais été très habile, même avec ses amis. Il était donc évident qu'elle n'en avait pas plus parlé à ses enfants pour ne pas les blesser ni les inquiéter.

« Et toi que ressens tu par rapport à ta mère ?

-C'est ma mère. » répliqua t'il comme une évidence. « Je l'aimerais toujours même si...

-Même si ?

-Je suis un peu en colère qu'elle ait tout gâché... »

Il se racla la gorge et resserra ses bras contre sa poitrine. Mary ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il avait malgré lui pris certaines manières d'Emma.

« Pourquoi Ruby dit qu'Emma devra quitter sa job si elle revient avec Maman ?

-Parce que c'est la vérité Henry. » Mary épousseta une miette imaginaire sur la table avant de continuer son explication. « Ta mère a un dossier criminel maintenant et les membres de la police et de... enfin, ta mère ne pourra pas rester policière si elle vit avec quelqu'un qui a un dossier criminel. C'est la loi...

-Et tu pense que son travail est plus important que Maman pour Emma? »

Mary ne put retenir un petit rire face à l'innocence de l'adolescent.

« Qu'est ce qui est drôle ? » demanda-t-il, agacé que la conversation ne garde pas son sérieux.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à ta question Henry, tu as déjà la réponse devant tes yeux. » lui sourit la brune.

L'adolescent sembla étonné face à ce qui paraissait être une évidence pour Mary. Aussi l'interrogea-t-il du regard.

« C'est à dire ?

-Ta sœur et toi allez rester ici quelques jours car Emma est partie à l'autre bout du pays pour protéger ta mère. As tu vraiment besoin que je t'explique ce qui est le plus important aux yeux d'Emma ? »

Henry comprit les sous entendus de sa tante et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire. Attendrie, Mary ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un geste tendre mais il se dégagea.

« Nooooon bousille pas ma coiffuuuure! » rala t'il en remettant ses cheveux en place.

« Ah parce que ce capharnaüm de cheveux est censé être une coiffure travaillée ? » plaisanta la brune.

« Te moque pas de moi, c'est ce qui est à la mode!

-Alors si c'est à la mode... qui suis je pour oser défier les grandes règles du style ? » ricana Mary, amusée par la situation. Comprenant qu'elle plaisantait, Henry rit à son tour et se leva. Il savait qu'il devrait se coucher dans peu de temps s'il voulait être reposé pour le lendemain.

« Mary ? » demanda-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

« Oui, Henry ?

-Tu promets de me le dire si t'as des nouvelles d'Emma et M'man ?

-C'est promis. » acquiesça la brune en un sourire. Visiblement ravi, l'adolescent disparut dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

21h46

« On aurait très bien pu aller au Hilton, je ne vois pas en quoi ce motel miteux est plus discret ! » éructa Regina en s'asseyant lourdement sur le lit double.

« C'est exactement pour ça qu'on est dans ce motel miteux... » pouffa Emma.

« Je ne suis pas sure de te suivre...

-Parce que Regina Mills n'irait jamais dans un motel perdu en pleine campagne, justement! » lâcha la blonde d'un air taquin.

« Il n'y a même pas de baignoire! Tu te rends compte ?! » poursuivit la brune en désignant d'une main la salle de bain de la chambre.

« Tu n'as jamais dormi dans un motel, pas vrai? » questionna la policière d'un air amusé.

« Non... et il est clair que si... » elle ne finit pas sa phrase et déglutit d'un air gêné.

« Si ?

\- Ce n'est pas important..

-Il n'y a rien de futile, Ronnie, » répliqua la blonde d'un air rassurant. « Je t'écoute. »

Regina ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et parut se perdre dans ses pensées un instant.

« Si j'ai de nouveau l'occasion de dormir dans un hôtel dans ma vie, je ne choisirai pas ce genre de truc miteux... je commence à croire qu'un type déguisé en femme va surgir à tout instant pour nous égorger... »

Emma éclata de rire et s'assit à côté de Regina.

« Pourquoi n'aurais tu pas d'autres occasions de dormir dans un hôtel ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi... » sourit la brune d'un air triste. « Mon destin pour l'instant se limite à passer le reste de mes jours en prison ou me faire tuer par une bande de gamins en tuxedo... je ne suis pas sure que ça me laisse beaucoup de temps pour faire du tourisme...

-Il n'y a aucune accusation contre toi, Regina. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être mise derrière les barreaux...

-J'ai un dossier criminel, Emma. » soupira la brune. « Peut être pas d'accusation en bonne et due forme mais les faits sont là. Le moindre détail qu'ils trouveront me conduira directement en prison.

-Il en faut plus pour mettre quelqu'un en détention, tu sais. Avec un bon avocat...

-Je n'ai pas envie de poursuivre cette discussion, Emma. S'il te plait. »

Regina resserra ses bras autour de ses cuisses d'un air inquiet. Même si elle restait distante, Emma avait l'impression de retrouver en quelques sortes la jeune femme qui avait conquit son cœur six années auparavant.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda la blonde en se plaçant face à son ex conjointe.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle honnêtement. Sans cris. Sans mots insultants. Juste parler

-Je t'écoute. » affirma la brune, pas vraiment rassurée par l'idée.

« Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi m'avoir trompée ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'absentais plus d'une semaine, Regina et je...

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Em.

-Pourquoi ? C'est une simple question...

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison valable. Pas de circonstances qui puissent atténuer l'ampleur de ma faute.

-Là tu te remets en position de bourreau... » nota la blonde.

« Parce que c'est vrai, Emma! Effectivement ce n'était pas ta première mission et il n'y avait rien d'autre qui n'allait pas dans ma vie. Tout allait bien à la maison, au travail et tu...

-Et je..?

-Et tu venais de me demander en mariage. » déglutit la portoricaine d'un air désespéré. « J'ai agi sans réfléchir et il n'y a aucun argument qui puisse justifier mon acte.

-Je vois... » soupira la blonde d'un air résigné.

« Comprends tu un peu mieux mon attitude, maintenant ?

-Non. » affirma la policière d'un ton froid. « Non, je ne comprends pas pourquoi un simple faux pas devait être autant puni. Je te l'ai dit, Ronnie, il n'y a rien qui vaille la peine de mourir. »

Un léger silence s'installa entre elles, dans lequel Regina trouva la force de poser la question qui la torturait depuis la veille.

« Est ce que...

-Je sais... » la coupa Emma. « Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Et je ne compte pas revenir là dessus.

-Quand as tu su ? Et comment ?

-Ça n'est pas important. » lâcha la blonde en se levant.

« Je ne... je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir l'accepter... » déclara la brune d'un air timide.

« Accepter quoi ?

-L'idée que tu te donne autant de mal pour moi... après tout ça... je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir vivre avec cette idée... je ne la comprends pas, je ne l'entends pas... »

Le visage d'Emma se crispa de fureur et Regina comprit qu'elle se retint de ne pas hurler sa réponse.

« Et comment penses tu que je vis avec l'idée que la femme que j'aime a essayé de se donner la mort pour moi ?! Comment penses tu que j'accepte l'idée que tu te laisse crever à petit feu parce que tu es persuadée que tu as fait la pire erreur de ta vie ?! »

Ses poings étaient serrés de colère, et son regard fusillait littéralement la brune.

« C'était, en effet, la pire erreur de ma vie. » sourit tristement la portoricaine.

« Ah évidemment ! » éructa la policière. « C'est toujours pareil avec les enfants comme toi, Regina Mills! »

Sa voix avait atteint des notes plus hautes, et elle ne se retenait désormais plus de hausser le ton. La volonté de la brune à rester campée dans ses positions malgré tout la mettait hors d'elle.

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'offusqua une Regina légèrement insultée par l'appellation.

« Oh, regarde moi, je t'ai fait tant de mal, regarde comme je suis impardonnable ! » singea la blonde d'un air sarcastique. « Mais voilà l'inattendu, Regina Mills, moi, je te pardonne! Pour tout ce que tu as fait ! Et tant que tu n'auras pas comprit cette idée, nous n'avancerons pas. »

A ces mots elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et sortit. Sous le choc, Regina ne prononça pas un mot et tenta tant bien que mal d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.


End file.
